kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hero King Marth/2016
A couple of questions Hello! I apologize for bothering you, but I have a couple of questions. First, I think that Pandora (Amazon)'s article should be Amazon Pandora instead, since that's the name of her Idol and AR Card. I was going to rename the page myself a few days ago, but it wouldn't let me, since Amazon Pandora redirects to Pandora's page. If it's alright with you, could you please remove the Amazon Pandora redirect from Pandora's page so I can rename Pandora (Amazon)? Second, I noticed that the Navboxes on this wiki (such as Template:KIFoes) are supposed to be collapsible, but currently aren't working properly. Would it be okay if I fixed this? Edit: Actually, on second thought, would it be alright if I made all Navboxes match this one? I think the style of that one suits the wiki very well. 8bitPit (talk) 22:19, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. I deleted the redirect page and renamed "Pandora (Amazon)" to "Amazon Pandora". I thought it should be that way, too. (I decided to not make a redirect page, so if you ever find any broken links to "Pandora (Amazon)" on any articles, please help fix them; sorry about that.) :As for the latter of your questions, by all means, go ahead and fix them however you like. Thanks for asking. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 05:02:14|April 17, 2016 ★ :: Alright, thank you! I'll be sure to keep an eye out for any red links. 8bitPit (talk) 05:56, April 17, 2016 (UTC) A couple more questions Hello! I apologize for bothering you again, but I wanted to discuss a few things with you. Firstly, there are some articles that I feel should be deleted. For instance, I've noticed a few double articles, namely Suit of Skuttler (enemy) (a double of Suit of Skuttler), Recovery Orbs (double of Recovery Orb), Crystal Rod (double of Protective Crystal), 411-AR Card (double of Pit (Victory) - AR Card). And while we're on the subject, I noticed that Arms Altar was directly copied from Icaruspedia a while back and should be deleted not only for being a copy, but also for containing incorrect information. Also, Kid Icarus:Nintendo Video Anime only contains a red link, and Expressions is unnecessary and poorly written, so those should be deleted as well. Secondly, I was going to rename Lightning Chariot (vehicle) to just Lightning Chariot, but that seems to be a redirect to Chapter 19: The Lightning Chariot. Could you remove the redirect for me, please? Lastly, I made a Spoiler Template and wanted to know if it was alright to start using it on articles? I think it'd be better to put a warning on individual pages as opposed to just the main page, because most people reach these pages directly from google and would never see the spoiler warning on the main page. Sorry again for the trouble, and thank you for your time! 8bitPit (talk) 23:57, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :No need to apologize. I'm glad that you're bringing these problems to my attention. After some review, I agree and have done as you've asked (including renaming the Lightning Chariot article). It seems it would be a lot easier on you if you were granted administrative abilities so that you can manage the articles on this wiki better, aside from the fact that you've continuously proved yourself to be a very excellent contributor to this wiki. I can give you administrative rights, but that is only if you don't mind becoming an admin of this wiki yourself. Of course, you have the right to refuse. :Also, as for the spoiler template, it looks nice, and I believe that it's a good idea. I know I've had this sort of discussion with another contributor before, but I was against a spoiler template on every article (so I decided to make one for the main page), but at that time, I hadn't taken into account the likelihood that people tend to reach these articles through search engines. So, considering what you've told me, I've changed my mind, and I give you permission to use that template, thanks. Though, I would like your opinion on one thing: should I leave the main page spoiler as is in addition to the individual articles having their own spoiler warnings? ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 03:53:45|May 07, 2016 ★ ::Thanks for all of your help! And I'll admit, I'm pretty shocked to be offered an admin position so quickly. But it would definitely help me out considerably to have admin rights, so I'd be more than happy to accept! Thank you so much! ::And in regards to the spoiler warning on the front page, I think it'd be a good idea to keep it there until the new template is implemented on more pages. 8bitPit (talk) 04:35, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :::No problem. And thanks for your opinion. This community generally isn't exactly "active," so to speak, so whenever contributors come by and make plenty of edits without falter, of course I'd notice them. Unfortunately, there's not many of them, so I really do appreciate the effort you're putting in. Plus, it doesn't seem like you're completely clueless about Wikia editing. With that being said, you've got the qualities of a great admin, especially because you've shown a lot of initiative, so I've officially given you admin rights now. Happy editing! :::Oh, also: since you're an admin now, is there a particular color you want for your user name? Just tell me a color or give me a color code and I can fix that for you. ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 07:08:52|May 07, 2016 ★ ::::Once again, thank you! The lack of activity was what prompted me to start editing in the first place, so I'm glad I could be of some help around here! And actually, I used to be an admin on another wiki once upon a time, so I know a thing or two about how editing works on Wikia. ::::If it's alright with you, I'd really like it if my username could be this color: ' #e37d9c' 8bitPit (talk) 07:39, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::Lol that's what i did! I just want to say, sorry for my absence... I suppose I don't do much now, and considered retired... I don't use the admin rights anymore, so that change is fine by me... I'm sorry to leave, but i'll come back once in a while, I dont want to leave this great community forever! :::::soz for the negativity... ::::: Hexagonathings Talk / / / / / / / 07:43:15, May 07, 2016 ::::::I don't even remember you tbh. Fang (Talk) 16:12, May 7, 2016 (UTC) What do you think? Hello! I'd like your opinion on something. Earlier I went around editing multiple pages to make the Table of Contents, WikiRail, and boxes within the Main Page rounded and bordered (if you can't see the changes, try refreshing with Ctrl + F5). So I wanted to know, what are your thoughts on the new look? Edit: Additionally, I've rounded off the edges to the wiki navigation bar, but the code I used seems to have removed the slight highlight effect that was on the default one. Would this be a problem, or is it okay? 8bitPit (talk) 22:28, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :In general, I think everything looks great. The navigation bar is fine, too, since I tend to prefer things a bit more minimalistic, so don't worry about it. However, I think the edges around the main border (the outermost one) shouldn't be rounded (either that, or the borders of the inner interface shouldn't be rounded), only because it seems to mess with some of the contents inside it; for example, on my screen, the boxes for "Mobile" and "Desktop" preview used to be side-by-side, but I think due to the new interface, the "Desktop" button is now below the "Mobile" button. Otherwise, it's something else that's doing it. Still, all in all, thanks for your efforts. ★Marth 07:06:52|May 09, 2016 ★ ::I'm glad you like the changes! ::Alright, I think I've identified the problem. I initially thought it might be the outer borders as well, but upon removing some coding that made the chat box thinner, the problem now looks fixed to me. Is it the same on your end? 8bitPit (talk) 07:31, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, it's fixed now. Thank you. ★Marth 07:35:56|May 09, 2016 ★ Your opinion? Hello again! Sorry I'm always coming to you about these kinds of things, but I have a couple more questions I wanted to ask you. First of all, would it be alright to replace the buttons on the main page, as well as the Kid Icarus Characters page? You see, I've noticed that they were somewhat inconsistent with each other, as some have blue borders, some look zoomed out, some use 3D models, etc. So I wanted to remake them just to make them all match each other, like this. I tried to make them resemble the current button style as much as possible, but there's bound to be some differences... Also, the folder preview I'm showing you displays them slightly blurred, but the images themselves are clear. Second of all, is it alright with you if I replace the pencil icon that's on the Edit button and next to headers? I thought it'd be nice if they were feathers instead of pencils, so I made a feather icon akin to the ones you can use in the Treasure Hunt. You can see how that looks here. 8bitPit (talk) 21:36, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, go ahead with the buttons for the main page. Those have been bothering me for a while now, but honestly I'm not good at image editing, so I could only leave them as they were. I was hoping you would be able to take up the task, so thanks for that. :P :As for the edit button, I think that's a great idea. I love to have as much of the wiki fit in with the Kid Icarus theme as possible. ★Marth 02:02:26|May 11, 2016 ★ ::No problem! I'm just glad I was able to. c: ::Alright, I've gone ahead and applied all the changes I mentioned. Thanks for letting me do that! If there's any problems, please let me know. 8bitPit (talk) 03:11, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Wordmark Hello again! I promise I'll stop sending you so many messages soon... @__@' I wanted to know, would it be alright if I replaced this wiki's wordmark? Unfortunately I wasn't able to find the exact font that the previous person used for the current wordmark, but I did find one that resembles Uprising's beta logo more, which I think we should use instead. You can see the wordmark that I made here. Naturally, I'd also want to replace the section headers on the front page to keep things consistent, if that's fine with you. In which case, would you have any requests for additional headers, or would you just want me to replace all the ones that are currently in use? 8bitPit (talk) 09:36, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. I'm here to help. :The current font, just so you know, is apparently Times New Roman in bold italics (Divinipedia) (this was told to me by a previous admin when we had a similar discussion), though, as you can probably already tell, the rest of the section wordmarks don't match at the moment. Go ahead with the new font; the current wordmark for "Divinipedia" loos like it needs some editing anyway. Thanks! ★Marth 05:56:22|May 12, 2016 ★ ::Alright, I've replaced the wordmark and headers! Unfortunately I wasn't able to make the font bolder than how it currently appears, but at least they're better quality and consistent now. As usual, if there's any problems, please let me know! ::And somehow, I didn't even realize that was the font that was being used! It seems like a bit of a random choice for the wordmark, though, so I'll be sticking with the new font as you suggested. 8bitPit (talk) 22:39, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Activity Feed Icons Hey! I was wondering, would it be alright to replace the activity feed icons with these icons? I wanted the papers in the first three icons to have kind of an "older" feel, so I tried to make them look more worn and torn. As for the speech bubble... I was okay with the default one, but I didn't like how squared off it was, so I just took the same concept and made it rounder. :P 8bitPit (talk) 23:19, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Those look fantastic! Go ahead. :) ★Marth 03:42:31|May 17, 2016 ★ ::Thank you! ::I've gone ahead with the changes, which all seem to work fine on my end. In addition, I slightly rounded the corners on avatars as well as the Related Pages module, if that's alright with you. 8bitPit (talk) 04:02, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :::You're welcome. And no problem; those additional changes are fine with me. ★Marth 04:31:21|May 17, 2016 ★ Pit's SSB Article Hello! After working extensively on Pit's SSB article, I realize now that the article has gotten ridiculously big. In fact, if you look here, it's currently the largest article on the wiki! And while I'm glad I was able to help expand it, I think we should split the article apart into two separate articles: Pit (SSBB) and Pit (SSB3DS/WU). You see, due to its length, I found it extremely confusing and difficult to edit in the source editor. And because the page itself is so image heavy, it may create a strain on older computers and slower internet connections. As for Pit's appearance in Melee, I think we could just cover that on Pit's main article, since his only appearance in that game was a trophy. If you're okay with making that change, I'd also like to rename Palutena's and Dark Pit's SSB articles to match, as the bulk of their information covers just their appearances in SSB4. I know Palutena has a section for Brawl on her SSB article, but because her role in that game was rather minor, it could just be covered on her main page as well. 8bitPit (talk) 03:24, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, actually, that's not a bad idea. Covering minor appearances in their main article should be enough, and separating the SSB articles into individual pages is a good idea. Go ahead with the changes. Thanks for all of your hard work! ★Marth 07:40:27|May 28, 2016 ★ ::No problem! I'm always happy to help. c: ::Alright, as you can already tell, I've separated the articles and made minor adjustments to them. Now I think they are more or less complete, other than requiring some tweaks here and there. ::Also, I've been meaning to ask you: would you happen to have the layer information for Divinipedia's background? I noticed an error that I wanted to fix, but I can't fix it without the layer information. Alternatively, I could probably fix it by recreating the background from scratch, though I have no idea what the backdrop image behind Pit and Palutena is. 8bitPit (talk) 05:04, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Let me ask the person who made the background to see if he still has that information. Alternatively, in case he doesn't, I still have the PSD file that he gave me for an older background (basically the same images of Pit and Palutena, just with a different backdrop), which can be found here. You have Photoshop, right? Apologies in advance if you don't. ★Marth 06:28:39|May 29, 2016 ★ ::::I don't have Photoshop, but Paint Tool Sai seems to be able to open it up just fine, so it's not a problem. Thankfully, I managed to find the backdrop image; turns out it comes from Palutena's SSB4 reveal trailer! Between that and the file you gave me, I should now be able to recreate the background if need be—though I'd definitely still prefer the original file for the current background if possible, since that'd make things a LOT easier. :P 8bitPit (talk) 05:38, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::Ah, OK, that's good. I was thinking that the old background's blue backdrop at least fits Divinipedia's bluish theme more anyway, so if it's easier for you, go ahead and use that one. :) ★Marth 06:23:13|May 30, 2016 ★ ::::::Alright, I had some problems with the old background (namely I felt like the blank blue borders to either side of the image were a little tacky), so I ended up recreating the current background, if that's okay with you. Naturally, there are some minor differences, though the composition is more or less the same; for a direct comparison, here's the current version, and here's the new one. 8bitPit (talk) 19:33, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::::All right, no problem. I don't really mind which backdrop is used, since I like the colors of the current one, too. Thanks for fixing the background! Go ahead and apply it when you can. :) ★Marth 05:27:22|May 31, 2016 ★ ::::::::I'm honestly pretty fond of the current colors too, so I'm glad! ::::::::And no problem! I just went through with the changes. I'll hold onto the files just in case, so if there's any problems or adjustments that need to be made, let me know. c: 8bitPit (talk) 06:18, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Cursor Hello! I was wondering, would you be interested in giving Divinipedia a custom cursor? I designed one to look like the Palutena Bow, which you can see here. However, I understand that a custom cursor might be a little... much, so it's fine if you feel we don't need one. c: 8bitPit (talk) 05:24, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :Ha-ha, I know what you mean, but I appreciate your enthusiasm. No worries, though; go ahead and apply the custom cursor. Both Roy and I like it. :) As usual, thank for all your hard work. ★Marth 08:24:59|June 12, 2016 ★ ::Thank you! I'm always happy to help! ::Alright, I've gone ahead and applied the changes. As usual, if there's any problems, please let me know. 8bitPit (talk) 22:23, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Why am I enforced to use a custom cursor if I don't want to? A custom cursor makes a site so childish and hard to navigate.(I wonder why browsers still have this feature) How do you like if someone changes your cursor in your OS to some cursor you don't like and its hard to see where its pointing to? Tastymeatball (talk) 13:05, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::I appreciate you voicing your complaints, but I wish you could have brought it up a bit more professionally (it could do without the negativity, as I feel that it insults the creator's efforts). As of now, there appears to be more people enjoying the custom cursor than people who don't, so unless I have more opinions on this matter, I'll have to overlook this issue for now. However, if this is something that you are seriously against, then I can set up a community poll about this issue to bring in more opinions of whether or not the cursor should stay. ★Marth 07:08:36|June 23, 2016 ★ :::::And why can't it be optional feature where I can choose if want that cursor or not? As I already mentioned would you like if I change your cursor in your OS to something that you don't like and it's hard for you to navigate with?Tastymeatball (talk) 12:24, July 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Well, to my knowledge, I'm not sure if there's a way to have it be an optional feature (enabled/disabled for certain users). I will treat the latter of your questions as rhetorical and instead say that, unfortunately, not everything can be catered to everyone's interests, since there will always be at least one person against something in any sort of topic. With that said, I have asked the admin who knows more about the CSS than I do to see if there's a feature to make the custom cursor optional; if there is no way, then I can always decide the fate of the custom cursor through a community poll. ★Marth 04:37:13|July 03, 2016 ★ Slight Adjustment Hello again! I was thinking, maybe we could implement a different cursor for when you hover? I think the previous complaint was that it's hard to differentiate between what's clickable (links, images, etc.) and what's not with the current cursor, so this would address that issue. My idea would be to make the hover cursor the Silver Bow (which you can see here), since it matches the Palutena Bow! I know that the arrows for the Silver Bow are more green in Uprising, but I made this one purple to match its appearance in Smash Bros. just because I thought it looked better. :P 8bitPit (talk) 03:59, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :That looks good. Go ahead and implement it. :) As usual, thanks for your hard work! ★Marth 05:07:51|September 30, 2016 ★ ::No problem! ::And alright, I went ahead and adjusted the cursor. Like usual, if there's any problems, let me know! 8bitPit (talk) 22:25, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Chapter Banners Hey! I was wondering, would it be alright to replace all of our chapter banners with the in-game ones? I know the ones we currently have look nicer, but I have a couple of concerns with them: 1. They're fan-made, and I dislike having fan-made content on articles if I can help it; and 2. the newest versions of the banners originate from NIWA, which means that we're stealing from them, unless we have some sort of agreement in place over the use of the banners? Sorry for the trouble, but this is something that's been bothering me for a little bit now, and I'd like to hear your thoughts on the matter before I possibly change anything. 8bitPit (talk) 23:59, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for bringing this to my attention! I wasn't actually aware that the current banners are fan-made and possibly theft from NIWA, so go right ahead and change them. :) ★Marth 06:55:16|August 20, 2016 ★ ::No problem! And okay, I'll try to get them all changed today. c: 8bitPit (talk) 23:25, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Custom Bullet Points Hello! I was wondering if you would be interested in custom bullet points for the wiki? I'm not too fond of the default square bullet points that we're currently using, so I thought it'd be interesting to replace them with Hearts from the original Kid Icarus game! Here's an example of what I mean: Our current bullet points; Heart bullet points. If you think those might be too tacky, though, I could probably whip up some simple circle bullet points instead. What do you think? 8bitPit (talk) 23:29, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :Personally, I don't mind the heart bullet points (but I understand what you mean by them possibly being a bit "too tacky"). I think they're quite nice, but I don't know about the rest of the community, ha-ha. Go ahead and apply them if you'd like; if we start receiving any complaints, then we can reconsider. ;) ★Marth 07:11:05|September 08, 2016 ★ ::Alright, I went ahead with the changes. Thank you for letting me go through with it! I personally think it looks really cute. c: ::As usual, if there's any problems, let me know! 8bitPit (talk) 21:44, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :::You're very welcome. As usual, thanks for your effort. :) ★Marth 04:43:58|September 09, 2016 ★ Header and Toolbar Hello! Would it be alright if I implemented an image for both the Wikia header and the toolbar? You can see what I had in mind here—I added the sky background from the cover of Uprising at the top of the page as well at the bottom, though they're cropped at different levels. However, if you think that it may be too much, or that we should use different images for those fields instead, then that's fine too. 8bitPit (talk) 02:26, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, that's actually quite nice (and pretty, too). I don't mind you making those changes. :) You can use what you initially had in mind. As always, thank you for your efforts! ★Marth 07:34:08|November 06, 2016 ★ ::No problem! I'm always happy to help. c: ::Alright, I went ahead with the changes. Thank you for letting me do that! I thought it was quite pretty too. ::As usual, if there's any problems, let me know! 8bitPit (talk) 19:23, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Dark Pit (Response) To be honest, yeah, I know that this is game series takes place during Greek times, sorry to disappoint you though. Thanks for asking. Don't worry though, you didn't do anything wrong there. ChocolateElemental (talk) 12:40, December 29, 2016 (UTC)